


What He Meant

by ponie182



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post episode 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Ellie realizes she can't lose someone else she loves.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	What He Meant

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> This is super short and may or may not get added to but I wanted to post anyway. Still looking for a Beta

“I risked my life to save yours,” Nick said with his trademark smirk.

“I know,” Ellie replied

Nick tugged on the hand that was clasped in his, to pull her down next to him.

“I’d do anything to keep you safe,” He told her seriously.

Ellie looked up from the place on his shoulder and saw the truth of his words in his eyes, along with another emotion, one she’d seen before but couldn’t place until now. It was love pure love.

Two days later Nick was released from the hospital with strict orders he couldn’t be alone. At first, Gibbs had insisted that he stay with him but after a couple of conversations, Ellie was able to convince him to let Nick stay with her. She wanted this time with Nick to not only help him get better but to help prove to herself that he was still alive and going to be okay.

This accident had made her realize how close she had come to losing someone she loved… again. She would take this time and show him exactly what he meant to her.


End file.
